This application is directed to a disposable polish applying and buffing mitt, a disposable polish applying and buffing kit, and methods of using the mitt and kit.
The consumer market for quick disposable products that provide high quality polishing results is growing. The demand is great for a product that provides a high quality polish which protects the user from the polish and which lends itself to quick and easy clean-up in a variety of environments such as shining shoes, waxing an automobile, applying plastic protectants to an automobile, polishing silverware, staining furniture, cleaning furniture, oven cleaning, medical equipment cleanup, washing windows, cleaning and conditioning leather and even for wiping and clean-up of babies.
This application claims the benefit of U.S. application Ser. No. 09/421,375 filed Oct. 20,1999, POLISH APPLYING AND BUFFING MITT, KIT AND METHOD which is herein incorporated by reference, which disclosed a pervious material buffing mitt and an impervious material layer attached to the buffing mitt. One embodiment of the prior polish applying and buffing mitt or kit may include an impervious inner layer within the buffing mitt. One advantage of having an inner impervious layer within the buffing mitt is that another layer of protection is provided to protect the user from coming into contact with the polish.
The addition of the cleaning layer to one embodiment of the polish applying and buffing mitt or kit allows the user to first clean the object to be polished. The cleaning layer may comprise a layer of sponge-like material or absorbent material attached to the layer of material impervious to polish on the buffing mitt. The cleaning layer may also be used to apply the polish. Since the cleaning layer is removably attached to an impervious layer on the buffing mitt, the cleaning fluid or polish should not penetrate the buffing mitt and contact the user""s hand during the cleaning or polishing step.
A sponge-like layer or absorbent layer having an impervious backing may also be removably attached to an embodiment of the prior buffing mitt. The sponge-like layer may be used to apply the polish. One advantage of using the sponge-like material layer or absorbent layer is that when the user applies pressure to the layer from within the mitt, the polish absorbed in the layer may be released onto the object in a specific location, which allows the user to apply polish to hard to access locations on the object which may not be reached for example by a spray applicator, e.g., an automobile dashboard. The layer of sponge-like material may also be directly sprayed with the polish. The sponge-like layer having an impervious backing may be removed to expose the buffing mitt after the polish has been applied. The buffing mitt may also include an inner impervious layer to further protect the user from contacting the polish.
Polishing mitts are well known. Typically, they utilize the same material for applying the polish and buffing and, require reversing of the mitt on the hand between the application of the polish and buffing of the polish. Often this allows polish to be absorbed into the polish application layer during the polishing step resulting in the need for a great quantity of polish and staining the hand. In addition, the polish application layer surface is exposed during buffing and often results in soiling of the hands or clothes of the person doing the polishing. Many also require cleanup after use.
Accordingly it is the object of the present invention to provide novel devices and methods which obviate many of the deficiencies of known disposable polishers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel disposable polish applying and buffing mitt and a polish applying and buffing kit where the buffing mitt is impervious to the polish to be applied for use in applying a polish to an object and buffing the polish into the object.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel disposable polish applying and buffing kit that contains a polish.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel disposable polish applying and buffing mitt and kit that includes a layer of sponge-like material having an impervious backing that may be used to apply the polish to the object.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel disposable polish applying and buffing mitt and kit that can be used for two different applications.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a polish applying and buffing mitt and a novel method of applying polish to an object using the mitt.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a polish applying and buffing kit and a novel method of applying polish to an object using the kit.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.